


A Sandwich is a Transitory Thing

by debit



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. Better living through religion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sandwich is a Transitory Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 7, 2001.

The Friday afternoon rundown was business as usual. Casey leaned back in his chair and quipped. Dana efficiently broke down each story into neat time slots. Jeremy interjected facts no one else could possibly know. Natalie took notes, then handed out assignments. Looking at his, Dan was happy to see that Natalie had apparently forgiven him for the unfortunate incident last week.

Dana made one more notation on her chart, then asked, "Anything else?"

Kim flipped through a few press releases, looked up and announced, "George Johannson has become a Buddhist."

Dana looked over the rim of her glasses. "And who might George Johannson be?"

"He's a tri-athlete. From Seattle. And he's now a Buddhist."

"Good for him. Not newsworthy, however, unless he wins a triathlon."

"I didn't think you could do that," Jeremy said. He turned to Natalie. "Can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just switch religions."

Natalie gathered up her notes and stood. "Sure."

"Just like that? You just wake up some morning and decide you're going to be a Buddhist? I don't think so."

"It's a free country Jeremy. Says so right on the Declaration of Independence."

"I just think there's something wrong in people going around changing their fundamental system of beliefs all higgledy-piggledy."

Dan stood as well. "Higgledy-piggledy, Jeremy? Those are strong words."

"Well, the occasion calls for strong words, my friend."

Casey cocked his head. "You would deny George Johanson his right of religious freedom?"

"I would say he would better have a pretty darn good reason."

"Even more strong words."

"Casey, you either believe in something or you don't. I mean, you have to believe in something, right? Are we all not brought up to believe in certain tenets, certain fundamental truths?"

"Okay," Casey said amenably.

"How do you then just decide to believe in something else?"

"That I do not know, Jeremy."

"Well. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Dan clapped him on the back. "And you're just the man to do it."

Jeremy nodded decisively and strode to his desk.

As Casey followed Dan to their office, he said, "It would appear Natalie has forgiven you."

"Judging by the lack of Guatemalan soccer player bios on my list, it would appear so, yes."

"Who would have guessed the name Josue Tuchez would be so hard to pronounce?"

"Natalie, that's who."

"You never should have said she was cute."

"How was I to know she'd be insulted?"

"Cute, Danny. No woman wants to be called cute."

"But she is cute. She's perky and cute like, like," Dan sketched a gesture with his hands, indicating all things cute. "Like frisking puppies are cute."

"And Jeremy's rebound girl was a porn star. Think about it."

Dan thought about it. "You know, Casey, women never used to be this complicated."

"Yes they did. You just never noticed until now."

And this could be very true. Over the last few months Dan has accepted that his particular perspective had been narrowly focused on very specific things. Casey. Money. Casey. Fame, or lack thereof. Casey. Happiness. Casey. "This could be the case," he conceded. "However, I still maintain there is nothing inherently wrong with cute."

"That's because you yourself are cute, Danny, in much the same way frisking puppies are cute."

"Hey!"

Casey tapped the side of his nose. "Now you begin to understand, my friend. But hey, maybe this is something you can use. I'm sure your agent has noticed."

"I don't think cute is figuring into her plans for me. I mean, we're not going after the thirteen year old girl demographic."

"Don't knock the power of the thirteen year old demographic. Look what they did for *Nsync."

"Great. Let me make a note so I don’t forget to ask her if she can get me the cover of Tiger Beat."

And that must have sounded more bitter than funny, since Casey put a hand on his arm and squeezed. "You get used to it."

"And then everything will be sunshine and high poll scores. Yes." That must have sounded okay, since Casey gave his shoulder a pat and stepped back.

"So. Drinks tonight?"

He didn't need to ask since drinks at Anthony's had become a regular thing. At first it was kind of like a good luck ritual they were too afraid to break. Then, when it became clear they weren't going to be split up, more of staying connected thing. Still, the invitation made him feel good, like he would be missed if he weren't there.

"Me, miss a chance for wholesale slaughter of millions of brains cells? You couldn't keep me away."

*

Just before the show, Dan reviewed the schedule while Casey fussed with his tie.

"I think I tied it too tight," Casey said irritably.

"Can you still breathe?"

"As I happen to be talking, you can therefore reasonably assume I'm breathing."

"Than it's not too tight."

"You have no sympathy for me, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"Guys," Natalie's voice broke in over their headsets.

Dan looked up toward the studio. "Yes?"

"Dana's running a few minutes late."

Casey gave the knot at his neck another tug. "Is it because she's going to do something about my tie?"

"Yes, Casey, she's doing research on how to properly tie a Double Windsor knot."

"This is not a Double-"

Jeremy's voice broke in. "Speaking of research."

Dan looked at Casey and said, sotto voce, "Here we go."

"I've been researching this Buddhism thing."

Dan raised his hand. "Ah, Jeremy? I don’t think the Buddhists would like you calling their faith a thing."

"Noted. Anyway, I found out some stuff."

Dan turned to Casey. "You know what this means, don't you?"

With a nod, Casey said, "Crash course in Buddhism."

After clearing his throat, Jeremy said, "Attachment, aversion and delusion are also known as greed, hatred, and ignorance; the unhealthy attitudes. Mahayana Buddhism refers to them as the Three Poisons."

Casey's face assumed a tolerantly amused expression. "You're not going to let this go, are you, Jeremy?"

"They are the opposites of the healthy attitudes."

"I am willing to bet you're going to tell us what those are."

"Which are," Jeremy said with determination, "detachment, loving-kindness, and wisdom."

"That was a sucker bet, Casey," Dan said.

"Attachment," Jeremy continued, "means wanting things."

"Hey, man," Casey spread his hands and continued, "I just want to do the show."

"Wanting things we think will make life better."

"If I didn't want to do the show, Dana would make my life worse."

"Aversion is what we don't want."

"Jeremy. The show?"

"We have plenty of time, Casey. Just listen. Delusion is ignoring things or shutting your eyes to what's unpleasant."

"Uh, Jeremy?"

"Yes?"

"You know I'm going to close my eyes when Dana rips you a new one, right?"

"See, that's interesting because according to the concept of Anatta, there is no sense of self. No individual. No you or me."

"There is no me?"

"There is no me."

"You're sitting there and telling me there is no me."

"I'm not telling you. Buddha is telling you."

Dan stared hard at the studio. "Jeremy, do you think you're Buddha?"

Casey's eyes lit up. "Natalie?"

"Yes, Casey?"

"Would you mind pulling up Jeremy's shirt and telling me if he has a clock in his belly?"

Dana's voice cut in. "No one is pulling up anyone's shirt. Sit down, Natalie. Is this what you guys always do when I'm running a few minutes late?"

*

At Anthony's, Jeremy was still going strong. He leaned forward and earnestly said, "How do I know I exist? How do I know you exist? How do you know you exist?"

Dan shrugged. "I think, therefore I am."

"I drink, therefore I am." Casey raised his glass and took a sip.

With a snicker, Dan said, "Followed by, I pee, therefore I am."

"Yes, but if you don't exist, why do you have to pee?" Jeremy held up a finger and continued, "Indeed, how can you pee?"

Dan grinned and said, "Have a few more beers and see what happens."

Jeremy pushed his beer away. "Very humorous, Dan. But answer me this: If you don't exist, how can your bladder possibly exist?"

"Oh, it exists," Casey said.

"Maybe you can fight it," Dan mused. "You know, with meditation or something."

Casey shook his head. "That, my friend, is a battle you will never win, for the bladder is cunning."

"And wily."

"Cunning and wily and it has all the time in the world to make its move." They clinked glasses in a toast to the bladder.

Dan sagely added, "Because the bladder is also patient."

Dana made a face. "I think I need to move to another table."

"See? Dana is mortified by us, therefore she exists."

"And by default, we exist." They clinked glasses again.

"And they say there are no good existentialist discussion anymore."

"They do?"

"They do."

"So therefore they exist."

"I think we need a little proof before making a unilateral statement. And possibly more beer."

*

Dana ended moving to another table after Jeremy and Natalie engaged in a fierce debate about whether or not she existed. Natalie's argument primarily consisted of poking Dana, then exclaiming, "See?" when Dana smacked her hand in retaliation. When Jeremy excused himself to visit the restroom, Natalie justified Dana's choice to move to another table by shouting, "Down with the tyranny of the bladder!"

Dan gave Jack an apologetic look and moved Natalie's drink out of her reach. In return, she stuck her tongue out at him, then joined Dana.

Casey stood at the bar, waiting for their order and idly talking with some girl. Some blonde girl. After looking at her again, Dan concluded that she was a very pretty blonde girl. She leaned toward Casey and smiled.

Dan looked down at his empty beer bottle and picked at the label. When he glanced back up, Casey was still at the bar and smiling back as she gestured with her drink. Dan sourly noticed it had a cherry in it. Sure enough, she plucked it from her drink and sucked on it. The effect was mostly lost as Jack tapped on Casey's shoulder, then handed him two bottles of beer.

Of course, she followed Casey back to the table.

"Dan, this is…?"

"Gina," she said with a smile.

"Gina," Casey said as he set Dan's beer on the table. "Gina, this is Dan Rydell. Gina is a huge fan of the show."

"Hey," she said to Dan.

"Hi, Gina. It's nice to meet you."

But she had already turned back to Casey. "So, like I was saying, I think you'd have fun."

Casey gave her a charming smile. "If you're going to be there, I'm sure I would. Dan, what do you think?"

Dan tilted his head back and met Casey's inquiring look. "Well, I think I missed a vital part of the conversation because I don't know what you're talking about. However, let it never be said that I'm not a big advocate of fun."

"Gina's invited us to a party."

Her face kind of went blank at the word 'us', but she rallied quickly. "Not a party, the party. It's going to be a blast." She plucked the cherry back out of her drink, pulled it from the stem with even, white teeth and said, after chewing, "And I should head over there. Here." She pulled a slip of paper from her purse and tucked into Casey's pocket. "This is the address. See you there, Casey." Somehow she managed to imbue the word 'Casey' with a world of sexual longing. Her voice substantially cooler, she added, "You too, Dan."

And with a wave, she sauntered through the crowd, pausing at the door to give Casey another wave and a smile.

Casey nudged Dan's shoulder. "She seemed nice."

Dan sipped at his beer, before answering, "Yeah. Pretty too."

With a grin, Casey said, "Friendly to boot. Speaking of friendly, why are Dana, Natalie and Jeremy at another table?"

"Dana migrated because we irritate her. Natalie followed and, as such, Jeremy as well."

"Those crazy kids."

"They're very cute."

"Don't let Natalie hear you saying that."

"Not to worry. I learned my lesson."

*

Casey swayed a little as they left the bar. "It is possible I have overindulged."

"Can you walk a straight line?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Danny, if there was an Olympic event for walking in a straight line, I would win the gold."

"That's a fairly bold statement."

"Yes. It's because I am boldly sure I can indeed walk a straight line. I can also stand on one foot, recite the alphabet backwards and touch the tip of my nose while my eyes are closed." Casey held up a hand to forestall Dan's next question. "All at the same time."

"Well. Then, in my opinion, you have not overindulged."

"Okay then."

Dan looked down the street and waved. "I'm catching a cab. You wanna share?"

"You're going home?"

"I am thinking about it, yes."

"You don't want to go to that party?"

Dan shook his head. "Naw. Didn't seem like my thing. You should go. She seemed to like you."

"Danny, she seemed to like everybody in the bar. Including you."

"Well, it's because I'm incredibly likable. But no. While the night may be young I, my friend, am not. My bed is calling."

A cab pulled up. Dan opened the door, then paused before getting in. "What do you think?"

Casey cocked his head. "I think I hear your bed calling too."

*

They really didn't talk about it. The first time was right after the big The Show Has Been Saved party. There had been drinks at Anthony's. A lot of drinks, but to be honest, not enough to blame what happened after on being drunk. Casey had gone back to Dan's for one last beer because they were too keyed up to even think about calling it a night, but even that hadn't done more than give them a little buzz.

Casey had turned to him and said, "Danny. You know what?"

"What?"

Casey gave him a smile, the smile, the Casey special that almost no one but Dan had ever seen. He said, "We made it." And then kissed him. Just a friendly kiss, then Dan opened his mouth and there were tongues and Casey made a muffled noise of surprise, then pleasure and…

And from there it was like a series of strobe flash images. Staggering to the bedroom, tugging frantically at each other's clothes. Falling on the bed, still kissing. Casey's hand wrapping around Dan's cock and pulling. Dan returning the favor. Casey moaning into his shoulder, "Danny. Danny." Coming.

Afterward, Casey behaved as if nothing had happened. He still smiled just as readily. If he seemed to casually touch Dan less at work, well, that was okay. It was discreet. Casey was discreet about pretty much everything.

And they never talked about it. Not even after the second, or third, or tenth time they wound up in bed.

Dan tried once, sort of a 'Hey, we seem to be fucking. How about that, huh?' He got as far as clearing his throat and saying, "Casey. Uh. Hey."

Casey looked up, must have read the discomfort on Dan's face and said, "Danny. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't start one of those 'what are we doing here' discussions."

"I think it's something we should discuss. I mean, what are we doing here?"

"We're writing the script for today's show, Danny."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Oh. I suppose this is where we're supposed to talk about feelings." Casey's voice had been simultaneously irritated and dismissive.

And that stung. Stung enough that Dan snapped, "Fuck you, Casey."

"Danny, come on. Okay, okay, that wasn't fair and I'm sorry. But Jesus." Casey ran a hand over his hair. "You know me. We don't need to do this. I don't," he made a sketchy gesture, "I don't sleep with people I don't care about."

"Forgive me, Casey, but are you for real?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're for real. Or maybe I should be asking if you've recently had a blow to the head resulting in memory loss. Have you recently had a blow to the head resulting in memory loss?"

"Not that I can recall, but then, perhaps I wouldn't recall. Why don't you try telling me what's got your shorts in bunch?"

"Sally."

"Sally."

"Did you like Sally?"

Casey looked down at his desk and tightened his lips. "That was different."

"Tell me how it was different."

"It was just sex."

"Tell me how it's different."

"Jesus, Danny. I like you."

Well, I like you too."

"So, why do we have to talk about it? You have fun, I have fun. Right?"

"Yes. We have fun."

"Do we really have to make this into some sort of a thing?"

"No. No we don't. Not at all."

"Then we're okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay."

And they were mostly okay. If sometimes Dan woke up alone in the middle of the night to the sound of his bedroom door quietly closing, he was still okay. More often than not he fell asleep with Casey wrapped around him, and that was more than okay.

And tonight, he had Casey on his couch because they never made it to the bedroom. Dan fucked him, nice and slow while Casey murmured his name with every stroke, looked at him like there was no one else in the world and that was better than okay. Better than anything.

*

The next day, Jeremy wandered over during the lunch break as they stood by the Craft Services table desultorily examining platters of food.

"Jeremy," Casey said, "how goes it?"

"I am not sure."

Dan took in the circles under Jeremy's eyes and disheveled hair then concluded, "You were up all night surfing the internet, weren't you?"

"Uh. Not all night."

Natalie selected an apple, then said, "Only until I unplugged the computer."

"For crying out loud, Jeremy, let it go. What do you hope to accomplish by this?"

"Understanding, Casey. Understanding and knowledge."

"Okay. What did you learn?"

Jeremy held up a finger. "I learned that only when your mind is like unto a straight standing wall, you may enter into the Path."

"I don't think my mind is like unto a straight standing wall."

"Then I'm sorry, but you cannot enter into the Path."

"Okay. I think I can live with that. But I would like to know how you became the boss of who can or cannot enter into the Path."

"I also learned that you have to externally keep yourself away from all relationships, and internally have no pantings in your heart."

With a smirk, Natalie staged whispered in Dan's ear, "I've already debunked that."

"Jeremy was panting in his heart?"

"Well, I don't know about his heart..."

Jeremy pointed at Natalie. "You're just jealous because I'm attaining spiritual perfection."

"Jeremy, you sound a lot like a man who's about to tell us you're going to become a Buddhist."

"It's the process, Casey. You have to ask questions if you're going to learn things."

"Jeremy, you are the Elephant's Child."

Jeremy folded his arms across his chest. "I have read Kipling, you know. Was that some literary reference to spanking?"

Natalie leaned forward and said brightly, "And then the oral sex!"

Jeremy flushed a dull red, then slanted Natalie a speculative look.

Dana rolled her eyes and said, "Isn't there anyplace I can go to escape this? Don't answer that, Jeremy."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "How do you not want things?"

"You just don't, Casey."

"What if you're hungry? You don't want a sandwich?" Casey held up his own sandwich as an example.

"You can want a sandwich, but you also realize eating the sandwich doesn't make you happy."

"The hell it doesn't."

"It doesn't in the grand scheme of things, Casey. It's all about the path to spiritual enlightenment." Jeremy's face assumed a wise and knowing countenance as he added, "When you're following the path to spiritual enlightenment, a sandwich is a transitory thing."

Dan laughed and said, "Jeremy, I can't believe you just said a sandwich is a transitory thing."

"I'm having a hard time believing it myself."

Dan patted Jeremy on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You've found your inner Buddha."

"I did?"

"Yep. You've managed to transcended the split between the rational and irrational."

Casey and Jeremy stared at Dan as he popped a grape in his mouth. He shrugged. "I used to date a Buddhist."

"You never told me that." Casey sounded particularly aggrieved.

With another shrug, Dan said, "You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now."

"That's too bad, because I'm not telling. It's bad karma. Right Jeremy?"

*

A few minutes before the last run down of the day, Jeremy walked into their office and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and shot them a nervous glance before clearing his throat and saying, "So. Here's the thing."

Casey swiveled his chair around. "Yes?"

"It may have become obvious over the course of the last few weeks that Natalie and I are together again."

"What, you mean all those references about you two having hot monkey sex were for real?"

"Ah. Yes. Well. Very much so. As such, I have been thinking."

"Jeremy, do you ever not think?"

Jeremy flushed and muttered, "There are moments. Anyway. As you may well know, I don't have casual relationships." He held up a hand. "Not that there's anything wrong with casual relationships, because from such tiny acorns the mighty oak grows. However, I think Natalie and I have progressed beyond the acorn stage."

"And entered the serious stage?"

"Yes. Indeed."

"Jeremy, I hate to say this, but it doesn't seem as if this realization makes you happy."

"No, I'm happy. I've never been this happy. It's just that I can't stop thinking about the future. What if we get married? I mean, based on our history, compatibility and physical attraction, I think this is highly probable." He strode forward, then paced between Casey at his desk and Dan on the couch, his hands gesticulating as he breathlessly continued, "And, if we get married, what then? What kind of ceremony do we have? And then, what if we have children? I suppose we could get by with a non-denominational wedding, but how do you raise non-denominational kids?"

Dan said, "Jeremy. Breathe."

Jeremy skidded to a halt, audibly inhaled, then said, "So I was thinking, how do you choose what to teach your children? And how fair would that be to Natalie? They're her kids too. And yet," he pointed to his chest, "this is who I am. How can I deny my children the experiences I've had, the basic building blocks that shaped me into the man I've become? And what if I do teach them and they grow up and decide it wasn't enough? Or that I was wrong? Because, you know, by the time they grow up and discover you were wrong, it's too late and you managed to screw up their entire lives."

Casey asked, "Jeremy? Have you discussed this with Natalie?"

"No, because by the very process of discussing it, I will have made it real and no longer theoretical. I mean, I haven't even proposed yet. How can I propose when I'm so unsure of the future of our potential children?"

Dan leaned forward and said, "Jeremy, whatever decision you make, you kids are going to turn out okay. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to love them and they're going to know it every minute, of every day of their lives. Because you're honest and kind, because you're a good person and you're going to be a great dad."

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, sounding calmer. "There is that. And thank you, Dan."

"Nothing but the truth, Jeremy."

Kim rapped on the window and held up one hand, fingers widespread. "Five minutes, guys."

Dan waved in acknowledgment, the said, "You going to be okay, Jeremy?"

Jeremy squared his shoulders and said, "Yes. I'm going to go find Natalie."

After he left, Dan looked over at Casey, who was still gazing at the spot where Jeremy had stood. "You ever worry about things like that with Charlie?"

Casey blinked slowly, then glanced up at Dan. "All the time, Danny. All the time."

*

Over the course of the rest of the week, Jeremy refrained from relating any more guidance from Buddha. Natalie made sure everyone noticed the new ring on her left hand. She was not amused when Dan squinted and teasingly asked where the diamond was. She did, however apologize for kicking him in the shin afterward. Casey did not go over to Dan's apartment at all. He did, however spend an inordinate amount of time staring at Dan when he thought Dan wasn't looking. Dan pretended not to notice and dismally wondered when Casey was going to drop the bombshell.

It happened just before the final rundown on Friday.

At his desk, Casey stopped typing, turned in his chair and said, "I've been thinking."

From the couch, Dan asked, "Did it hurt?"

"Funny, Danny, very funny. I'm serious."

"Okay. I'm serious too." Dan set down his notepad. "Tell me of your deep thoughts."

"Jeremy said a sandwich is a transitory thing."

"I know. I was there."

"I don't want a transitory thing."

"Okay. I guess sandwiches are out. How about a Twinkie? They have a long shelf life."

Casey rolled his chair over and tugged on Dan's belt loops until Dan was perched on the edge of couch. "I'm not talking about food here, Danny."

"I begin to see this," Dan said cautiously.

"Say 'you're an idiot.'"

Dan blinked, then said, "You're an idiot."

The small lines at the corners of Casey's eyes crinkled. "Danny?"

"Yes?"

"I'm an idiot."

"I know," Dan said mildly. "I just told you."

"However, I am not so much of an idiot that I don't know what I want." Casey dropped his forehead until it rested against Dan's. His eyes became intent and he said, "I want you, Danny. Not just for fun. Not just because you turn me on harder and faster than anyone I've ever known. And I don't just like you."

Dan said, half jokingly, "Is this where you tell me I need to date other people for six months just so I'll be sure?"

Casey tilted his head then kissed him, a long, intent kiss. "What do you think?"

Dan said, rather breathlessly, "I think we just gave any casual passerby enough grist for the gossip mill to keep it churning away for the next ten years."

"Do you care?"

"No. Just. Casey. Do that again."

"This?"

"Yes. Casey."

"This is not a transitory thing, Danny."

"Okay."

"You are and have been the most permanent thing in my life for a long time now. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I can be incredible jerk and you love me anyway."

"You know, that doesn't speak well for me."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I do."

*

In the last rundown of the week, Dana scanned the room and said, "Okay, people, what else?"

Kim held up a fax. "There's another release about George Johannson."

"Did he win a triathlon?"

"Nope. He decided he'd rather be a Mormon."

Jeremy's mouth fell open. "He can’t do that. You just can't do that."

"Jeremy, I'm afraid he can."

Casey covered his face with hands. "Does this mean Jeremy is going to tell us all about Mormons now?"

"Actually, the doctrines that form the Mormon philosoph-ow!"

Casey grinned. "Good one Natalie."

"I wore especially pointy shoes today," Natalie said brightly.

Jeremy leaned down and rubbed his shin. "I think you left divots."

Natalie made a dismissive gesture. "I'll kiss them better later."

"This is a sports show," Dana said, enunciating every word. "We are doing a sports show. We do not talk about sex, religion or politics unless, and let me make this perfectly clear, unless they somehow relate to sports."

"You know, that very policy may have something to do with our perpetual third place in the ratings," Dan said casually.

Dana looked at Dan over her glasses and he mock quailed.

"I miss Sam," Casey said. "Does anyone else miss Sam and how he used to make Dana crazy and foiled her every attempt to get her way?"

"Natalie?"

"Yes, Dana?"

"Do you happen to have any more Guatemalan soccer bios handy?"

Jeremy shot Casey an evil look and raised his hand. "I do."

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Where's your spiritual enlightenment now?"

"It went to Utah."

"Okay, anything else? No? Then we're done."

"Good show everyone." Natalie grabbed her notes and stood. "Drinks at Anthony's later, right?"

Casey nudged Dan when he opened his mouth to respond. "Dan and I are going to pass."

"You are?"

"We are?"

"Dan and I are going to explore the nature of non transitory things."

"And how are we going to do that, Casey?"

"We're going to do it very slowly, Danny." Casey smiled at him. *The* smile. "Is that okay with you?"

Dan grinned back. "Yeah. Actually, more than okay."


End file.
